Naomi Reed
Naomi Reed is a minor protagonist in Sengo Muramasa's side of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. She is Muramasa's adopted daughter, and is arguably the most powerful Quincy in history, given that she wears two of their power-limiting Sanrei Gloves, rather than just one or none. Story Origin Naomi Reed's story begins at the age of ten, when she was found bleeding and badly beaten in a back alley in Kyoto. The man who found her took pity and brought her to his base in Karakura Town, and brought her back to health, also becoming her guardian. When she turned twelve, she began developing Quincy powers, and in part due to constant being in Muramasa's presence, and partly due to her own physiology, her Spiritual Pressure increased so rapidly and to such a degree that by the time she was 17, she wore two Sanrei Gloves, which restrained her to the equivalent level of a Lt. Reverse Perspective Appearance Naomi's physical appearance -- and indeed, her given name -- are both based on Naomi Misora, a character in the anime/manga series Death Note. Personality Naomi is a quiet, gentle, and extremely patient person, who never begins a fight, always instead opting to forgive and forget. The one thing she will not tolerate, however, is hostility and/or continued disrespect to her adopted father, Sengo Muramasa. Her devotion to her father is extreme, even to a level that makes those around them uncomfortable. Naomi tends to treat everyone else as though they're younger siblings or children, mostly in a protective way. At least one person has compared her personality to "a fusion of Quistis Trepe, Aeri'th' Gainsborough, and Yuna in FFX", even going so far as to say that "she's like that one kindergarten teacher that all the boy students are crushing on because she's so nice it shouldn't be possible." However, Naomi Reed hides a great sadness in her heart, which is the product of a painful past concerning her birth parents. In battle, Naomi tends to avoid lethal attacks, only killing when necessary to protect herself or someone she loves. Relationships Sengo Muramasa As a young child, Naomi was for an unknown reason hated by her birth parents, and one night, she was brutally beaten and kicked out of the house. A few hours later, a Soul Reaper on patrol I know that Soul Reapers are dispatched when a Hollow shows up and don't really patrol the human world, but just roll with it. Maybe he was doing recon or something. found her, and took her under his wing. While Muramasa had planned on leaving her alone once she could care for herself, Naomi attached herslef to him so thoroughly that the Captain was unable to do so in good conscience, and thus he wound up adopting her. In her late teens, she developed a romantic interest in her surrogate father, much to his discomfort. At present, their relationship can best be described as awkward for Muramasa, but he accepts it and returns her affections to an extent. Zane Koroshiya Naomi, after meeting Zane, considers him a friend, and she occasionally seeks his help when searching for Muramasa during the events of "Reverse Perspective". Flintlass Powers and Abilities Like all Quincies, Naomi is a spiritually aware human, and can manipulate spirital particles -- which Naomi comically calls "spiritons" (a play on "gravitons", or particles of gravitational energy) -- to do battle in various ways. Also like all Quincies, Naomi is an expert archer, but unlike most others, she has used her imagination to expand the scope of her abilities, and is known to create shields and spears, flash-bombs, and even full-body armor out of spiritons. Master Markswoman: Naomi's accuracy with her Quincy arrows is at least as great as Nathaniel Koroshiya's accuracy when using the gun form of his Zanpakuto, and she can rapid-fire her arrows at a speed beyond most people's ability to perceive, and do so without losing any accuracy -- in fact, she is known to have fired twelve arrows within the space of a half-second at Mayuri Kurotsuchi's hat without actually hitting the Captain himself, and each arrow was within 7.5 millimeters of each other. Suffocating Spiritual Pressure: Naomi wears two Sanrei gloves, one on each hand, because her Spiritual Pressure is so immense that by removing one, she can suffocate a 4th Seat Lt. simply by glaring at him. Also, because she wears two at once, she can use "Letz Stile" multiple times, although if she ever released both at once, she would lose that power. Granted, though, if she did release both at once, she'd hypothetically be able to fight Genryusai Yamamoto's Bankai to a standstill. Great Intellect: While not as brilliant as Nathaniel, Aizen, or Kisuke Urahara, Naomi is still quite intelligent, capable of assessing and evaluating a situation five times faster than the average person, and is also able to see through most attempts to decieve her. In addition, she can quickly grasp how most people's minds work within twenty minutes of meeting them, and can use that knowledge to predict their actions, movements, and motives. Quotes Themes Naomi Reed doesn't have an official designated theme song, although it's been mentioned that her favorite songs are "Still Loving You", by the Scorpions, and Motley Crue's "Home Sweet Home". Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters